OH MY SCHOOL!
by TobiramaSenjuFangirl
Summary: "Dasar senior menyebalkan!"/ "...Apa kau bilang?" / "kau pikir karna kau tampan kau adalah raja di sekolah ini? Tch, jangan bercanda...anjing peliharaanku bahkan lebih tampan darimu!" BIGBANG FF, G-Ri fanfic. Rnr?


**~ _prologue_ ~**

"Dasar senior menyebalkan!"

"...Apa kau bilang?"

"kau pikir karna kau tampan kau adalah raja di sekolah ini? Tch, jangan bercanda...anjing peliharaanku bahkan lebih tampan darimu!"

semua orang membeku mendengar ucapan si pemuda berkacamata, baik BIGBANG maupun para siswa dan siswi yang mengerumuni gedung olah raga tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka terlalu kaget mendengar ucapan yang mampu dikeluarkan oleh pemuda berkaca mata yang telah menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka selama satu bulan terakhir.

* * *

**Title: OH MY SCHOOL!**

**Rate: T+ (maybe)**

**Genre: Romance, friendship YAOI**

**Disclamair: This fict Is mine, GRI punya YG.  
**

**Summary: Just Read it.  
**

**Cast : Lee Seungri  
**

**Kwon Jiyong.  
**

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah di awal tahu ajaran baru. Para calon mahasiswa mulai mempersiapkan hati untuk memasuki lingkungan baru mereka, termasuk seorang pemuda manis berbadan mungil bernama Lee Seungri.

**~ Seungri House, Monday, 05:35 ~**

****  
Seungri tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin, ini pertama kalinya dia mengunakan seragam SMA setelah menerima berita kalau dia diterima di salah satu sekolah seni terbaik di Seoul, YG academy.

Seungri memang sudah belajar sekaligus berlatih keras untuk memasuki sekolah besar itu, dengan mengorbakan waktu tidurnya hingga memperparah lingkaran hitam yang ada di sekitar matanya dan latihan dance dan menyanyi sampai sempat sakit selama beberapa minggu, Seungri tentu sangat senang saat tau Yang Hyung Suk menerimanya menjadi salah satu murid di YG Academy.

Tapi sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang membuat Seungri sedikit khawatir, tidak beda dari SM dan JYP; YG Academy adalah sekolah yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak orang kaya, hampir semua murid di YG adalah anak dari seorang musisi ataupun artis dan aktor terkenal di korea. Dan juga dia dengar tidak mudah bersekolah disana karna para murid disana senang sekali menindas anak baru yang menurut mereka memang pantas di tindas.

"Bukankah itu akan mempermalukan nama baik orang tua mereka?" hanya itulah yang Seungri katakan saat salah satu teman dekatnya Jung Yunho dari SM Academy memberi tahu sedikit informasi mengenai YG Academy.

Tapi daripada semua hal itu, Seungri lebih mengkhawatirkan apa dia akan bisa mendapat teman atau tidak.

'Apa ada yang mau berteman denganku?' pikir Seungri termenung.

Cukup lama Seungri termenung sampai akhirnya sebuah lembut menyadarkannya dari lamunanya.

"Seungri-ah, apa kau sudah selesai?" suara lembut terdengar dari luar kamar Seungri.

"Iya noona!" Sahut Seungri cepat dan meraih kacamata miliknya sebelum berlari keluar kamarnya.

**~ Choi mansion, Monday, 06:53 AM ~**

****  
"Aku dengar sekolah akan dimulai hari ini, para freshman juga sudah berkumpul di lapangan, kapan kita kan berangkat hyung? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah manis para murid kelas satu SD baru kita!" Kang Daesung, pemuda dengan rambut pirang berkata riang sambil memakan pancake yang disediakan oleh para maid beberapa saat lalu. Dengan polos dia menatap pemuda tampan yang duduk di sampingnya, Dong Young Bae.

Young Bae mengangkat bahu, terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah dilontarkan oleh adik kelasnya sejak semalam itu. Dia bisa mengerti kalau Daesung sangat menyukai anak kecil tapi kalau harus menanggapi ketidak sabaran Daesung untuk bertemu para anak bocah imut yang akan menjadi murid SD Academy YG...Young Bae tentu angkat tangan.

Daesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu menatap kearah pria cantik yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya(tetapi berbeda model)

"Hyung~" rengeknya, tatapannya memelas membuat para Maid yang memperhatikan mereka tersenyum lucu.

"Bersabarlah, Daesunggie." Sahut Kwon Jiyong atau bisa dipanggil Jiyong dengan datar.

Daesung mendengus sebal dan kembali memakan pancake miliknya.

"Kenapa kita harus selalu menunggu untuk Bingu-hyung sih? Kan kita bisa berangkat duluan." gerutunya sembari meraih segelas susu coklat yang ada di atas meja.

"Dan setelah itu aku pastikan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan para murid kelas satumu, Sungie. Karna kau akan bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa lebih dulu..." bisik sebuah suara berat dengan nada mengoda membuat Daesung langsung tersedak pancakenya.

Young Bae dengan cepat meraih segelas air putih yang ada diatas meja dan memberikannya pada Daesung sementara pemilik suara berat tadi tertawa keras.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Kau kejam sekali hyung..." kata Jiyong pelan, masih dengan nada datarnya.

Choi Seung Hyun hanya nyegir.

"Sorry, tapi aku serius mengenai hal tadi..kalau kalian berangkat duluan aku akan mengirim kalian ke neraka.."

Jiyong memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Seung Hyun, sepertinya ucapan Seung Hyun membuat mood si pemuda cantik semakin buruk.

"Terserah...Ayo berangkat sekarang." tegas Jiyong lalu sembari bangkit dari sofa hitam mewah milik Seung Hyun lalu berjalan keluar Mansion. Aura gelap yang menyelimutinya membuat para Maid merinding saat Jiyong melalui mereka.

Seung Hyun mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Kenapa dia?"

Daesung dan Young Bae mengeleng menandkan mereka juga tidak tahu.

"Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan.." ucap Daesung ngawur lalu tersenyum tidak jelas membuat dua Hyungnya yang mendengar ucapanya membeku, apa benar? Batin Young Bae dan Seung Hyun.

**Syuuuuuuuut!**

**PLAK!**

Sebuah sepatu mahal tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di dahi Daesung dengan keras membuat Daesung yang menjadi korban sepatu mahal bermerk **gucci**'s tersebut gugur(?) di tempat.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU! CEPAT KELUAR!" suara Jiyong kembali mengelegar saat dia kembali berjalan keluar mansion Choi.

"YES SIR!"

**T.B.C**

delete or lanjut?


End file.
